minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Not-So-Normal Occurences
Author's Note: ' This page consists of the entire Occurences from the so-called 'Occurrence Trilogy'. I have put into one whole page for the sake of simplicity. But anyways, even if you're a new reader or so, you can begin from here itself. ---- A Not-So-Normal Occurence An average Minecraft player posts his weird experience on a website, which describes every point of his experience clearly... Well, I guess I'll just have to put it here. We were on Mineplex PE. We referred to: H950sm (me), Bookworm_12, and SunGray. Book was my school friend whereas Sun was our pen Minecraft friend. We went on the Turf Wars server. We played a few matches. Soon, we were on a match with the players from the last game. We were fighting to expand our turf and to also defend ourselves. The turf was expanding and reducing gradually on our side. Then somebody somehow joined the game server. We were surprised --- he spawned as a player and not as a spectator. He joined the enemy team. He stood right outside the enemy building with no movement. His skin was of small 1's and 0's everywhere. His nametag read: CodeMan. The game continued on as normal, but there was one difference. We couldn't kill CodeMan. No matter how our arrows struck him, he was still there. And they were one-hit-kill arrows. Some people from our team began to scream, 'Hacker! Hacker!' through the chat. My friend SunGray was too involved in the process. The strange player didn't react or reply, though. Then all of a sudden, we grabbed the winning edge and were critically reducing our enemy's turf. When it was reduced to CodeMan's feet, horror and wonder struck us. You won't believe it, but whatever: he grew up to a giant's size. We became tiny ants in his view. His own team was also bewildered. Hey! Stop you damn retarted hacks will u? Then all of sudden, he charged at Sun. He walked on our turf, and we were again wonderstruck. He created big holes in the turf with his big feet, and there was hardly any space to stand on. We had to build bases and protect ourselves with the wool we had in our inventory. Sun just built to get away and CodeMan was flying after him. The Mineplex Anticheat system didn't even work, weird enough. I enabled team chat and told my teammates to shoot at him and try to hit him. They kind of wanted to do it too, so they listened. We shot, shot, shot, and shot but he seemed to never take damage. A million of thoughts went in and out of my mind. Ensuing a particular thought, I hit PrintScreen and decided to report the matter on the Mineplex Forums. I clicked the browser icon in the taskbar. It took me a while to get to the reporting section of the site. When I got there, I filled the details but when I clicked 'Post', red bold text popped out from underneath the button, and that button said: '''''No. You can't and you won't. >;-) I retried a couple of times, but it said the same thing and prevented me from posting it. I returned to the game eventually, and found my team was cheering for some reason. I asked Book what happened and told that I was AFK for a while and he said that Sun had somehow discovered that he could walk on his enemy turf and so he did that with the giant on his tail. All the enemy players collapsed and their turf was erased, making our team win. The giant had foolishly fallen into his own hole too. We soon were teleported back to the waiting lobby. All the players of the enemy team left the match. My team was celebrating at this moment. But I felt a bit doubtful. We had enough players to start a game but there was no countdown. I notified them immediately but they told me that it had to be a glitch. I decided to go with it. A few minutes passed by. Then suddenly, fog was present, the sky was covered with clouds and a huge figure came out of the fog. It appeared infront of us all. wth damn now wat who th is this. Anticheat? wher u at? There is no escape, now. He started his destruction frenzy. We ran around avoiding him. The area was now half destroyed. He didn't even take any damage. Some were crushed to death by him. At the end, we four Book, Sun, Passer, and I, were left. CodeMan remained still for a while, and we didn't know why. Then out of nowhere, the land below us disappeared. We fell to the void. But instead of teleporting back up or dying, we were teleported to a place. Upon quick observation of my surroundings, I realized that it was a Nether fortress. Then CodeMan teleported to us. He was his normal size now. He was right in front of us. He stared at us, and we stared back at him in fright. So. . . shall I say. . . . . . goodbye? Then we saw a flash flood---yes, a flash flood of fast-flowing lava charging at us! We turned, and saw another flash flood of lava pouring towards us. I looked behind me and noticed that CodeMan had disappeared. I remembered something out of fear and executed /lobby. And thankfully, it worked. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead. I reached the lobby, got out of its spawn, and stood near the game NPC's. After a while, I noticed Book and Passer in the lobby. I rushed to them. Where's Sun? idk me 2. I checked my Friends list and saw that he was offline. he's offline then he should've left the game in the process. yea tht can be true And so, I believed it like that. Days after the strange incident, we never met him nor did he come online. He wasn't even online on Discord. He was last seen on Discord on the day of the incident, an hour before it all occured. At the present, a month has almost passed, and yet there is no clue of him. I speculated that he may be facing some personal issues. On the other side, the musing was that CodeMan had finished him off, which I totally contradict with no exception. We used to be the best pals on the game ever since we met. I still remember those joyful days... ah... they were so precious. Despite the personal issues I was and probably will face, this game always cooled me down. We also never saw CodeMan ever since then. I just kept focus on my life for now, and eventually all our personal issues were solved. Life was, once again, fair and tranquil. Could my contradictions, however, be true? Another Not-So-Normal Occurence Three months had passed and yet no clue of SunGray. I could not contact him as well. He was just a normal Minecraft player who had been best pals with us. After the incident, he was offline, or possibly away due to his reasons. On Mineplex PE, Bookworm_12 and I had befriended TheByPasser, the guy who came out still standing after the attack. We were cool friends. We'd play minigames and have hangouts and talks in the lobbies of servers, in the creative plots, and in other such places. Passer soon revealed that he lived in a city next to us. This revelation was made when we began to ask further questions. And so our friendship was going all good. CodeMan was also not seen after the incident. We never saw him in any server or minigame. Could he possibly be the link to Sun's disappearance? Well, I guess I'd never know. ---- I opened the door to my room. Another week had gone by, and this time, it was luck: no homework! I looked at the clock. It was 2:10. Lunch would be ready now, I thought. I went downstairs to have it. ---- I had climbed back up after a few hours. I had watched TV for a few hours after lunch and also did some school-related work. Now, it was 7:55 p.m. Perfect to play Minecraft at this moment, I thought. I sat on my chair in front of my desk and switched on my laptop. It did not have even the minimum requirements to play Minecraft: Java Edition. Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition was the alternative I had. I opened it. I was greeted by the friendly Main Menu screen. I smiled. It was the Better Together Update, and I knew that it'd be epic. Cross play between devices and consoles! I clicked Play and then on the Friends tab, where all the Multiplayer servers would be. I scrolled down and hovered over Mineplex PE, but just before I was going to click on it, I noticed something in the Realms section. 'SunGray's Magnificent Realm!' I was amazed. His Realm was still alive and running. So was he hiding from us for all those months? The Realm would only be active for a month, according to Sun three months ago. But here it was, still running. The memories on that Realm came back to my mind. The Realm was for five players. Currently, there was one player on it. With a heavy feeling, I clicked it. It was loading. I waited. It took some time. I spawned in a normal open-woods area. Trees of oak and birch were present around me. It was the same spawn that was there since then. I checked the list. Players Online: H950sm, NameDoc. This was a player I had never met before. Was this his new account? Was this his new Minecraft pal? Or was it his close friend? I decided to interrogate him. Hello? Hello. Who are you? You know me. Um, is this SunGray's new account? Or are you his friend? SunGray was long gone then. That gave me the chills. Was he referring to the incident? What do you mean? You know what had occurred then. It is just that you refuse to accept the fact. ?! That made it weirder. After a thought, I declared: You are neither SunGray nor his friend. You can't be a member of this Realm like that. Tell me, who are you? Think like that. Considering my name. . . Suddenly, the world flipped right. The gravity of the world was still the same, because I was falling now. I fell down, past the trees, and past the plains of the infinite world. Soon, I found a large undisturbed pool of water below me and moved towards it, landing safely. Phew, I sighed, what was that? Then something struck my mind. The way the world was flipped, was just unusual. There was only one who could execute such major hacks successfully. Then I noticed NameDoc in the distance. I saw his skin, and that was enough to make me realise his true colours. CodeMan?! How obvious it was. . . . . .yet. . . . . .you failed to understand who I was. Did you do something to Sun? That is none of your business. Suddenly, I was disconnected from the Realm. I returned to the Main Menu. I clicked Play and went to the Friends tab. The Realm was removed from the section's list. I thought for a while and then decided to tell Book about it. I opened Discord. He was online. I was about to enter the chat with him, but then noticed that SunGray was online. Without much thinking, I entered that chat. H950sm: Hey bro! SunGray: Hey! Long time no see! H950sm: Hold on, were you killed by him on the server during that time? You know... SunGray: Haha, think like that mortal. H950sm: Huh? SunGray: I am not your friend. SunGray: You know who I am. H950sm: CodeMan?!? How and when?!? SunGray: Here is a simple answer. SunGray: His soul is with me. Now leave, or you're next. H950sm: what???? H950sm: what do you mean? H950sm: hello??? H950sm: CodeMan??? I saw that he was offline now. I was terribly confused. Was my denied thought actually true? Then I heard the telephone ring from downstairs. I creeped out a bit. Was it from him, now? I thought. Then the ringing stopped and I heard a familiar female voice. My mother had picked up the phone. Then I heard her shouting, 'Son! You friend is calling you!' I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I shouted back, 'Coming,' and went downstairs. After the exchange of the phone to my hands, my mother retired to the kitchen. 'Hello? Who is this?' said I. 'Well, well, well, and you've again failed to recognise me!' said a sharp and distorted voice. 'Is this a prank or whatsoever?' 'This isn't a prank or joke, boy.' 'Oh, shut up.' I said and then hung up. I kept the phone back and head back upstairs. I approached the door of my room and noticed that my laptop had gone off. The screen must have timed out, I mused. I closed the door and then walked over to my desk. Then suddenly the lights went off. It was pitch dark and I couldn't see a thing. Was that a power cut? I thought. No, there were lights coming from the extremely narrow bottom of my door. I guided myself out of my seat and looked around, trying to locate the light switch. 'Peek-a-boo.' I spun around. A figure with luminous eyes was there. I noticed something move in the dark. It was swinging, then it struck my face, and I felt nothingness. ---- I felt a dim light and opened my eyes. I was on a bed. I lifted myself up. I looked around. Horror struck me upon observation. I jumped off my bed. Blocky bed, blocky wall, blocky floor --- blocky EVERYTHING! I was in a cell! Outside there were rows of cells. The style of the floor, wall, and ceiling told me that I was in a dungeon. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, and realised that I wasn't dreaming. I was, too, a blocky being. I pinched myself. Nothing happened. No. . . this can't be real, I mused. Then I heard a jeer. An evil jeer. I turned around. A huge rectangular box was there. It contained a task bar and a title bar, and through the box, I saw a boy of my age --- me. 'You should have listened,' said CodeMan, the devil in my body, 'for your body is now mine!' 'No,' I stammered, 'please no. . .' ' Your life is now mine!' he shouted. The word 'mine' echoed in my mind continuously. Then I watched him click the Close button. The huge window disappeared, and I was alone. 'Alone.' I repeated the word in my mind several times as I slowly walked to the bed. 'Alone.' 'Alone.' 'Alone forever.' 'For eternity.' I stood there for a while, then collapsed on the bed. The Final Occurences be copied soon. ---- Written by H950sm. ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:H950sm